Modern data centers tend to face a variety of issues such as the need to meet or exceed high equipment density power and cooling requirements, particularly with the industry-wide desire to approach a power utilization efficiency (PUE) rating of 1.0. Data center equipment generally performs best with a relatively static ambient temperature to maximize efficiency and life expectancy. However, typical data center heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems require a great amount of power and, consequently, pose significant operating costs, particularly with respect to operation and maintenance of the HVAC equipment. Furthermore, modern data centers are often negatively affected by environmental conditions such as unfavorable weather patterns and certain acts of nature, notably earthquakes, that can destroy part or all of the data center. Even if the physical damage brought on by such an event is limited, it can still have a widespread negative impact on the equipment housed within the data center.
Embodiments of the disclosed technology address these and other limitations and deficiencies in the prior art.